


hold you close

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie's not used to feeling this way, missing someone this much just because they've gone away on a business trip, and she knew he was coming back, but still she just missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold you close

She's greedy and she doesn't care. 

She didn't think she'd miss him this much. Sure, she'd miss him normally because he wouldn't be there and she'd be there alone at the apartment, but not like this. She's missed everything: the way she'd sleepy stumble her way into his back in the morning when she needed to brush her teeth, how he'd work on the couch in the evenings but he'd keep one hand around her ankle just to touch her, the way the bed was way too empty and cold with just her in it. Charlotte and Lydia had teased her, but Jane had reassured her that she knew the feeling and "Lizzie, that's just normal.". 

Lizzie doesn't even let him get far from the front door after she brings him home from the airport; she'd insisted. 

Darcy's bag drops to the floor when she puts her hands on his face and pulls him down so she can kiss him. She's urgent, her lips firm and insistent, biting on his lower lip so she can then slip her tongue inside his mouth. 

"Lizzie," he tries to say, one arm coming around her waist. 

She surges up on her toes again. It's a heady thing, this sensation and almost desperation she has in wanting to touch him and have him close to her. It's powerful. "I missed you." 

His eyes focus on her for a moment and he seems to get it because his hands grip her waist as he picks her up. His mouth is hard against hers, their teeth clicking for a moment and it brings a smile to both of them. 

Lizzie doesn't think she'll ever get tired that he can pick her up, just lift her where she needs to be or where he wants her. There's nothing slow about the way they make it to the bedroom and take their clothes off. His arms catch in his shirt as she helps pull it off. He bites her hipbone when he slides her panties down her legs. 

"I missed you," she says again when he's finally inside her, when all their clothes are kicked away and they're naked and she fished a condom from the nightstand. 

Darcy slows his hands on her body, looking down at her. "I love you too."


End file.
